


And then a hero comes along//With the strength to carry on//And you cast your fears aside//And you know you can survive....

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Proposals, The Tribe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Vince prompts early proposals...





	And then a hero comes along//With the strength to carry on//And you cast your fears aside//And you know you can survive....

The days after moving her staff closer, bringing Dana home and ensuring she was safe had been tough, Stephanie had been shaken, hating seeing the pain, fear and pure loathing in Fliss’ eyes, in all of the Tribe’s eyes. 

Another e-mail had come through from her father, demanding she either marry the women she lived with on Live TV, during Raw, or released them to him. He had been content to leave those around them, but the house would have to marry. 

Stephanie had been frozen at first, hating what she needed to do, and say, to make it happen. Fliss had stepped up, taking over and taking control of the situation, she had started with sorting staff to make the ring clear and safe for the wedding, arranged what they would need for the wedding set, sent Stephanie shopping with Nia to find them all dresses and suits, each woman’s preference noted long ago, this had been a plan for a long time, weddings would happen, all Vince had done was push them to move it forward and take the step a lot faster.

Nia and Stephanie would be renewing their vows for Fliss, but the audience were to be told this was not one woman’s harem, this was a family and they were all to be considered married, the man who had agreed to do the wedding had also agreed. All that was left was the proposals. 

Fliss had started with Dana, asking the woman if she was okay with being married so soon, if she would rather pledge to marry Charlotte and openly weeping when Dana stood strong and agreed to marry her, to marry them all. She knew she was one of the less planned wives, but she was content simply to wed and be left to enjoy her time with Lana or Lacey when the others needed space. 

Lana had been the next, Fliss beaming with pride when Lana agreed, sweetly kissing the woman and leaving to ask her next wife, the rings she had bought all matched Dana, Lana and Lacey’s were smallest, then Charlotte and Natalya’s, only Stephanie and Nia had new rings, different and designed to mark them out as her first wives, the ones she had chosen first. She had chosen a special ring for Mickie, the one woman who always seemed the least sure she mattered. 

Lacey had all but squealed when she said yes, burrowing her face into Fliss’ neck as they hugged, crying softly at the woman’s sweet words before she left to continue, promising she would always protect her Lady. 

Natalya had been the one to surprise Fliss the most, promising her hand in marriage but insisting she would only do it if she and Charlotte were wed to her at the same time. It had been easy to arrange and Fliss had smiled at how radiantly Charlotte smiled her agreement. 

Finally she was left with Mickie, this one she took her time over. She had walked with Mickie for a while, leading her out to her favourite spot in the garden, beside the pond, signalling discreetly for the others to return inside before she knelt, taking Mickie’s hand in her own, kissing it softly even as Mickie started to protest a little. 

“Will you please make us the happiest women in the world.... marry me... marry us...?”

“Does Steph...”

“Mickie. She knew the second she saw how I looked at you that you were going to be ours, be mine... you have always meant the world to me... to us. You are the most wonderful, beautiful soul I have ever met... besides my wives... and I need you. I need you in my life Mickie.”

“You really....”

“Mickie... please... you’ll drive me crazy...”

“You always were...”

“So say yes...”

“I....”

Mickie had paused, her voice cracking slightly.

“You really want me?”

“Yes. Yes. Mickie. I want you... I want you in my life, in my arms... I want you for the rest of my life.”

“Why I’m so...”

“Special. Mickie...”

“You really, really don’t care that I’m....”

“What? Fat? Old? Piggie fucking James? Babe.... you are not old, you aren’t fat and I don’t give a fuck what Laycool thought it was funny to call you... I love you. I will always love you...”

“Are you sure the ring will fit... I do have.... big...”

“HEY.”

“Yes...”

Mickie’s voice broke again, but she was beaming. 

“Yes... yes I’ll marry you.”

Fliss had smiled, slipping the ring carefully onto Mickie’s finger before kissing her fiercely, her voice low and firm.

“You... madam... are a pain in the ass... but I love you. Now... let’s go tell the others.”


End file.
